Remember Everything
by Yaoi-Queen98
Summary: After a physical altercation with an unsub goes horribly wrong, Derek wakes up in the hospital missing eight months of his memories. The worst part being, he's forgotten about his relationship with Spencer. Dr. Marcia Leigh helps Derek regains his memorie
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a slash story. If that makes you uncomfortable, please click on another story. If you do favor slash, please enjoy it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds  
_**

Spencer's heart rate was steady. It wouldn't do him any good to panic in a situation like this. His mind was buzzing with statistics for his survival in this. Their unsub , a sadistic middle-aged white male who's murdered countless numbers of brunette housewives, was holding a blood rusted knife at his neck. The team cornered him after a call from an anonymous tipster gave the man up. Agent Hotchner ordered Rossi and JJ to raid the basement of the deteriorating mansion that the man called a home. Prentiss and Morgan were to scan the first floor. Just as Hotch was going to give Reid the order to stay with him, a high-pitched scream sounded from above their heads. Reid was the first one to react, taking out his gun and sprinting up the steps. He ignored the Unit Chief's shouts of "Don't go up there! Come back, now!" His body was acting on pure instinct. Somehow, the genius managed to maneuver through the maze of a building and make it to the source of the noise: the roof. There, under the spotlight of the moon, stood the man (whose name he recalled as Henry Witherspoon) tossing the corpse of the newest victim. She was thirty-seven year old Lisa O'Connor, married with four kids. The woman was curled up on the concrete ground with a fatal wound from a single stab to the heart. Reid grumbled under his breath. It was too late. They didn't save her. Witherspoon glared at him with his icy blue eyes. The stare was so cold, it sent violent shivers down Spencer's back. His gun was pointed right at the man. Spencer didn't want to kill him, he never wanted to kill anyone, but instead he wished to talk him out of using that knife clutched into his hands.

"You've got to put the knife down, sir," he said slowly.

Witherspoon didn't respond, but he stepped forward instead.

"It doesn't have to end this way, Henry. You could go home to your daughter an-"

A loud growl cut him off. In the blink of an eye, the agent was standing chest to back with the serial killer. Reid held his breath. He couldn't show fear, not to a man like him. His type gets off on his victim's fear. He'll be damned if he gave him the satisfaction. A pale hand came up to softly caress his face. "If you were a woman," Witherspoon breathed out. "I'd take you for myself." Spencer wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult. It didn't matter which one it was, though, it made him want to vomit all the same. The hand slid itself into Reid's brown locks, lightly pulling on a few strands. "Yeah, I'd definitely take you. You're so damn pretty,"

Spencer groaned. If he had a dime for every time someone called him that...

"Drop the weapon and put your hands where I can see them," he said sternly.

The man flinched at the tone and brought the blade to Spencer's neck. "If I were you, Pretty Boy, I'd drop my weapon," Before he could react, Witherspoon smacked his gun to the ground and yanked him towards his body. Spencer's back pressed against the man's round stomach. He shivered when he felt him sniff his hair. The blade of the knife pressed closer to his neck, faintly slicing some skin. And that was how he found himself at the mercy of their suspect.

"Henry!" a familiar voice shouted.

Hotch, JJ, and Morgan all held their weapons towards Witherspoon. If he wasn't incredibly thankful for his co-worker's timing.

"Step away from my agent!" Hotchner demanded.

Henry just laughed. "Why don't you ask me again in half an hour, sir?" The hand that wasn't holding the knife made its way to Spencer's hip. I think I'll some fun with this pretty boy," Spencer saw Morgan at the familiar nickname. His face twisted in anger that the hand that _dared_ to touch what belonged to him. "Get your hand away from him, now!" he growled. Hotch glanced at Morgan, knowing the significance of the darkening tone in his voice. "Calm down, Morgan," his words fell on deaf ears. All Derek could hear was the blood roaring in his ear. Henry's grin widened at the outburst. "So, this one _does_ swing that way. Do you take it up the ass, babe?" Henry asked, stroking his hip. Reid started squirming, but that only made Henry tighten his grip. Morgan fired one shot to the unsub's shoulder, only grazing his shoulder. His boss kept his eyes on Reid and Witherspoon as he scolded him. "Don't be reckless! What if he'd killed him right there? Didn't I say to calm down?" Witherspoon gave the two agents a sad look. "Why did you hurt me? Now I have to hurt the pretty boy,"

"Don't you dare-" Morgan was cut of by the sound of Reid's cry of pain. The knife deeply sliced his... shoulder? Spencer

stared in awe at the blood quickly streaming down his arm. Wasn't the knife at his throat? At that moment, Spencer saw all the control leave Agent Morgan's body. His gun slipped from his fingers and he dashed towards Witherspoon. Morgan drowned out Hotch's shouts and Reid's cries and solely focused on killing the son of a bitch wearing a shit eating grin. "Morgan stop!" Hotch tried as he watched him tackle their unsub to the ground. The two began to struggle for the knife. Their tumble moved their bodies closer and closer to the edge of the roof. "JJ, get Reid downstairs," Hotch ordered. With a nod, she grabbed her friend by his wounded arm, but wouldn't budge. "C'mon! We've got to get you to a medic!" she nudged him. Reid was glued to his spot, staring wide eyed at the confrontation. His breath hitched when Morgan and Witherspoon rolled at the edge. "Derek s-stop!" he try to scream out, but his twisting vision turned his voice down a few octaves. He stumbled around a bit, trying to get to Morgan. JJ shoved him to the ground.

"Hotch," she called back to her boss. "He's lost too much blood, but he refuses to move. It doesn't look good," Hotchner kept his gun pointed at the scuffle on the ground and crept towards Spencer. "Morgan! Pin him and get a move on!" he tried calling out, but the man was too busy punching the guy's face off. Witherspoon suddenly got the upper hand and gave their bodies one final twist. Spencer's heart stopped when he saw both men tumble over the edge. He began writhing under JJ's grip. "Spencer, calm down!" she scolded, but to no avail. Hotch ran to the edge to search for the two numbskulls. He found Witherspoon dead underneath an unconscious Morgan and sighed in relief. "Rossi, we need medics up here," he stated into his hand held. "Derek! Derek!" he heard Reid screech. He somehow managed to break free of from his friend's hold and slouched beside Hotch's leg. More blood spilled from his wound and it was easy to tell he was getting weaker. "Reid, lay down. There's a stairwell here, I'm sure Henry broke his fall," He tried to call him down. "Derek! Get up, Derek! Plea-" At that moment, Spencer reached his limit. Hotch looked away when his eyes rolled back. His body hit the concrete with a soft thud. JJ took this chance to try to stop the bleeding again. The medics joined her not long after.

**_First chapter down! It's my first CM fanfiction so... be gentle! If you do like this then... a sexy doctor for everyone! :D :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**_

Penelope Garcia came into the waiting room of Denver General Hospital with tears streaming down her face and a hand on her chest. "Are they alright?" she gasped, eyes locking on her boss'. "Are my babies alright?" JJ was rocking a softly weeping Prentiss in her arms. Rossi and Hotch hid their worry-filled emotions behind a stone mask. "They gave us an update on Reid," Rossi spoke up. "The doctors stopped the bleeding in his arm and stitched him up successfully," Garcia sighed happily, but then something hit her. If their young genius was fine, then what about...? "What about Morgan? Is he alright?" the silence struck her deeply. Nobody said anything, but they didn't need to. The looks on their faces were words enough. "Is he gonna make it?" she croaked. Rossi pulled her into a loving embrace. "The doctors don't think so. Even though he landed on top of that maniac, he still suffered some severe brain damage." Garcia couldn't help the sobs that left her. Her two babies, the most darling couple the department has ever seen, were in trouble because of their own stupidity. If they made it out of this alive, she was going make them wish they didn't.

A small brunette woman carrying a clipboard walked into the depression atmosphere. "Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid?" she called out. The team sped to the woman urgently. "How are they, Dr. Leigh?" Hotch asked her. The doctor chuckled. "Don't be so formal, Aaron. It's Marcia to you!" she smiled. "You can see Reid now, by the way. Morgan just got out of surgery and I need you, Aaron, to help me with his mental evaluation," Hotch nodded. "Alright,"

"Reid's in room 231-B. He's been whining about Morgan ever since he came into this place," Marcia said, rolling her eyes. "Don't tell him what I just told you. Just tell him that he's still in surgery or something."

The doctor walked away, taking their Unit Chief with them.

-**_CM Slash_**-

Spencer wiggled anxiously in his hospital bed. Why are these moronic doctors refusing to tell him how Derek was doing? They are _lovers_ after all, have been for five months, two days, and six hours. But who was counting? Relief came over him when he saw Garcia, JJ, and the others standing at the door. "Hey, sugar cream!" Penelope greeted him. "How's Morgan?" was his immediate response. The team avoided eye contact, which made Spencer go into panic mode. His body lashed around the bed, shrieking when the IV needles were ripped from his arms. Rossi ran to his side and held him down, stopping the thrashing, but not the screaming.

"Reid! Reid!" He shouted over him.

A few doctors tried to come in, but the girls talked them out of it.

Garcia had her eyes squeezed closed shut and her hands clamped over her ears. It was too painful to see him like this. JJ and Prentiss each put a hand on her shoulder. "Rossi, where's Morgan?" Spencer repeated, forcing himself to calm down. "Still in surgery, but I need you to calm down. Now, how are _you_ doing?" They all stared down at his bleeding arms. Their genius sighed. "Just call in a nurse and I'll be fine," his mind went blank after that. It was the only way to stop his brain from coming up with statistics of death during a long surgery. Derek Morgan is a fighter, he knew that for a fact. That's the reason they were in this mess, wasn't it?

Rossi the transformation in his eyes. This kid almost looked dead. It wasn't something he was used to seeing in the happy Spencer. He hated lying to him, but it was for the best. He knew that as soon as he heard that Morgan was out of surgery the boy would rush to him. The mental image made him chuckle. "Rossi," Prentiss nudged him. "The nurse is here."

-**_CM Slash_**-

Dr. Leigh and Hotch watched the sleeping agent quietly. The evaluation would begin once the man woke up. "What happened, Aaron?" the doctor asked him. Hotch sighed angrily as he recalled the scene. He knew Morgan's emotions would out weigh his logical senses when it came to those he loved. But why couldn't he learn to control that? This time, he surrvived. What about next time? Hotch just couldn't wait until he woke up. He has a long and painful lecture waiting for him. "He got into a physical argument with an unsub and fell off the roof," Ok, he had to admit it. That explanation sounded saner in his mind. Leigh gasped. "What the hell? How did he-" Hotch held up his hand as if to say "I'm not finished". "Luckily, there was a staircase right beside the edge they fell from. Our unsub died on contact and Morgan fell on top of him," He took notice of how Leigh gripped her pen tightly as she wrote down his words. She mumbled angrily something that sounded like "reckless numbskulls".

"According to his surgeon, his brain bleed out a bit and there was some long-term damage done." Leigh stated. "I'll be surprised if he can remember his own skin color after-"

"Hotch?" a weak voice disrupted their discussion. Derek Morgan's chocolate orbs stared at his surroundings in confusion. Leigh took her clipboard and went over to the man's bed. "Good evening, sir. What is your name?" she asked, taking out a flashlight and waving it in front of his eyes. "Derek Morgan," his voice cracked.

"How old are you? What year is it, sweetie?" she continued to ask.

"I'm thirty-seven and it's 2014. Where's Hotch?"

Aaron slapped a hand on his bald head. "Do I even _have_ to say how dangerous that stunt was?" he grumbled out. The man's confused expression didn't leave. "What's going on? What the hell are you talking about, man?" Hotch stepped back, shock clearly showing on his usually emotionless face. "What month is it, Derek?" Dr. Leigh questioned the look on his face. Was there more damage than the man had let on? "March, isn't it? Yeah, my cousin's birthday was just last week."

Leigh and Hotchner stared sadly at Morgan. According to _their _calendars, Thanksgiving was just around the corner.

**_Two chapters down! I'm no good at the medical stuff... hehehehe so don't blame me if something's incorrect. I hope you enjoyed this one!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Leigh had taken Hotch into the hallway, leaving Derek behind. "He's lost eight months of his memory, Aaron. I expected weeks since he miraculously remembered _your_ name, but not this!" Aaron shook his head. "What do we do?" he asked. The doctor carefully looked over the notes taken on her clipboard. "I suggest you not tell him anything. Were there any significant changes in his life over the eight months?" There was one event that stood out to him the most. An event that changed the BAU family for the better. "He and Dr. Reid have seen each other intimately for about five months now. Does that mean he's forgotten about it?" Leigh immediately reentered the room with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hello again! I just have one more question for you, darling!"

Derek sighed. "What now?"

One part of Marcia wanted to knock the rest of the memories out of his head, but then it realized how incredibly unprofessional that would be. "Are you in a relationship as of now?" Morgan arched a brow. "Uh, no. Not now, why?" he found the strength to sit up in his bed. "Damn it!" they both heard the Unit Chief hiss to himself. Leigh understood what was going through his mind. What was he going to do with Spencer? "Go check on the pretty boy, Aaron. I will meet you there when I finish up here." Before Derek could ask questions, Hotch exited the room.

-**_CM Slash_**-

Reid had awoken from his catatonic state the moment Hotch came into the room. His heart sank when he saw the distressed expression on his face. That wasn't a sign of good news. The statistics started buzzing around his head again. "Morgan's fine, Marcia says he's perfectly healthy...but he's lost his memories. Eight months of it to be exact," All eyes fell on Reid. Each one waited for him to scream and cry out in frustration. They knew the important part already. To their surprise, the genius slouched back in his bed. The violent reaction they waited for never came. What was his mind going through now?

"I... don't believe you," he whispered lowly.

"I'm sorry, Reid. In his mind, it's Mar-"

Reid drowned out his voice as panic took over his being. If he lost eight months of memory... No. Not after all that's happened between. Not after all this time. There's no possible way he'd forget it all. Derek Morgan loved him. Spencer Reid loved him just as much, if not more. How can all of that be erased? All of those nights they've fallen asleep in each other's arms, the kisses they've shared, the endearing words said... couldn't have been gone, right? Or those mornings he'd come into work and Derek would give him his coffee. He'd wink and say "I love you, Pretty Boy, even if you get high blood pressure from all this damn coffee." Spencer would ignore the other words and solely focus on "I love you, Pretty Boy". Yes the nickname was overrated and stale, but it still made his heart flutter.

"Hello, Dr. Reid! How are you this fine evening?" a cheerful Dr. Leigh came into the room. His head rose up quickly. "C-can I see him? Please?" Her happy demeanor changed instantly. She eyed Hotch and the rest of the team, who were giving similar expressions of eagerness. _These people really know how to get to the point, don't they?_ she thought bitterly. "Yes, but nobody mentions his and Spencer's relationship!" Marcia demanded. "He's forgotten them and it could damage his psyche severely if he is forcefully reminded of it. I predict that his memory will return in no more than a month and no less than two weeks. Bits and pieces of it will come back as time goes on," the girls gasped. Marcia turned to the two boss males. "Dr. Reid can be released tonight, if you come with me to sign the papers. We need to keep Agent Morgan overnight for observation, however. The earliest you can take him would be... three o' clock in te afternoon," Rossi and Hotchner nodded.

-**_CM Slash_**-

Derek sat alone in his hospital room. How did he end up here, anyway? The last thing he remembered was driving in the van with Reid and Emily. Reid was on the verge of pissing his pants. He chuckled at the memory.

_"Morgan! Can you slow down?" he cried, holding on to the handle above his head. Derek sighed and turned to Emily. "Would you rather let him drive?" she shook her head and tightened her seatbelt. "Hotch said to be at the crime scene ASAP, Kid." he said to the whimpering agent. "That doesn't include driving like you've lost your mind!" _

"Agent Morgan?"

He groaned when he heard the high voice of the ever-so-annoying-Dr. Leigh. "Your team is here," the woman smiled. Garcia was the first one in the room. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly. "Oh, my big stud muffin! Are you ok?" he grunted in pain, but Penelope didn't loosen her hold. "I'm fine, Baby Girl. Are Prentiss and Reid alright? We did crash, didn't we?" He looked at the door and saw Spencer in a hospital gown, but not Emily. "Damn," he hissed. "I'm sorry, Reid. I should've slowed down." Morgan held his arms out towards the doctor. The empty look in Spencer's eyes couldn't be read, which worried him.

Reid? Come here, man," Was he trying to hide the fact that he was angry with him? Geez, he already apologized for not driving carefully. He looked up at Garcia. "He's really mad at me, huh? Can you tell him that I'm sorry?" Rossi pushed Spencer towards Morgan's bed. That made Morgan a little happy. At least the man wasn't huffing and puffing or shouting out the many ways the car crash could've killed them all. "Reid," Garcia whispered. "Morgan says he's sorry," Spencer turned his head away from him. Derek assumed that he was still angry. "Tell him that once we finish this case, I'll take him to that Chinese place he likes!" he said with a smug smile. Garcia covered her face with her two hands. "I can't do this," she mumbled before rushing out of the room. Spencer looked like he wanted to run away with her. Morgan frowned and embraced the genius by force. "Forgive me, Pretty Boy! What is my life if I don't have a friend like you?" Spencer's heart convulsed at use of the word "friend".

_Derek... You really did forget us._

"March 14th, 2014" he spoke to the group. "We arrested Marcus Bailey for the kidnappings for four teenage girls,"

Morgan growled, causing everyone to turn their attention away from Reid.  
"Weren't we just on our way to interview that prick? _He _ was the unsub?"

Hotch groaned. How were they supposed to keep up this act? Dr. Leigh poked at the man's elbow. "I'll tell him about everything but Spencer, alright?" Marcia stepped in front of the bed and smiled. "Derek Morgan! According to my tests, you have lost about eight months of your memory," the injured agent didn't flinch at the news. "How could I have lost my memories? It was just a car crash!" Spencer was going to correct him and say that victims of vehicle accidents and get severe head injuries suffer memory loss twelve percent of the time, but he couldn't find his voice. "The truth is that you battled with a unsub and fell off a roof," Leigh said nervously. "Anyways, bits and pieces of your memory will come back at a time. So, don't go pushing yourself ok?" Derek groaned and sat back on the bed. "To be honest, I think I remember something," he grumbled. Spencer looked down at him with hopeful eyes. _Please_, he thought, _Please let him remember us!_ "I remember… Reid and the anthrax. Or did that not happen?" Hotch nodded. "That happened some time ago," _You confessed to him two weeks after that. _The boss intentionally left that particular part out. "I ordered the team not to tell you anything significant until most of your memories return. It'll do a number on your psyche if they do," That left Derek wondering what he was missing out on. Nothing _really_ serious could've happened in the span of eight months. Then again, Reid almost died from that anthrax outbreak. He remembered how angry he was with himself when he allowed him to wander off on his own. His heart was filled with pure relief when he saw his eyes open. Relief… and something else he couldn't really name. His fists clenched into the sheets under him. "Agent Morgan? Is everything alright?" Dr. Leigh whispered, waving her hand in front of his face. Derek growled lowly when he saw a flash of Reid's apologetic face on the other side of a glass door.

"Out, get the hell out!" he muttered. Leigh frowned deeply. She wanted to remind the agent about the pain medication he was supposed to take before bed, but decided to forget it. Let him wake up with a blistering headache in the morning. "Alright, you heard him. Let's give him some rest."

The team nodded and reluctantly left the man with his own thoughts. Spencer took one last look at his love. "Good night, Derek." He whispered to himself. Usually, he'd get a "Sleep tight, Pretty Boy. I love you," as a response. A gaping hole placed itself in his heart as he went back to his room.

**_Third chapter down! Review and stuff! I shall return with another! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Derek was sitting under a tree with his back on a purple blanket below him. The winds were blowing slowly around him and the atmosphere was peaceful. He didn't question this serenity. Peaceful moments were rare in his life. A hand brushed against his and entwined their fingers. Everything seemed so right. "Are you just going to lay there?" a familiar voice joked. "Last time I checked, we were going to do something related to athletic activity," Morgan's eyes rolled to see two big brown eyes staring down at him. They brightened when Derek's attention was finally on them. "I'm sorry," he grumbled. A pair of lips captures his in a small kiss. Now, Morgan took the time to figure out just whom this was. Dirty blonde locks fell passed this person's ears and he couldn't help but fondle them. When the kiss broke, Derek covered his mouth in shock. "Apologize accepted! Now, move it! Accelerate! You promised you'd teach me how to throw a football! Now, don't think I'm doing this for your benefit. You said if I did this, you'd get me a new library card!" Spencer rambled on. _**

**_Yes, Spencer Reid. The man whom he's known for years had just kissed him. For reason, this didn't shock him as much as he thought it would. That look in the genius' eyes was so... comfortable. Who was he to take that away from him? "Alright, Pretty Boy. I'm getting up," he groaned. Reid rolled his eyes and picked up ball. He threw it underhanded Derek. Morgan sighed. This was going to take forever and a day. "First of all, Spencer, you have to throw it with your right hand and lead with your left." Derek demonstrated what he meant and Spencer barely caught it with a scowl. "It's not my fault you make it easier than it actually is!" he complained. "Goodness, getting my PhDs wasn't this difficult!" he tried to copy Derek, but the ball didn't even reach the man's feet. Morgan could've told him just how easy this was, but he didn't want to obliterate what was left of the man's confidence. "Just feel it, Spencer," _**

**_Spencer scoffed. "Why does __that__ sound familiar?" he groaned, reminding Derek about the BAU's baseball game. Spencer did look adorable during those practices. Derek and Spencer threw the ball back and forth to each other for about five minutes before he shouted, "That's it! That's it, Pretty Boy!" Spencer watched in awe as a perfect spiral flew in the air and smiled. _**

**_"__That was awesome!" he cheered, running towards the elder male. The two collided into a large bear hug. Morgan suffocated the younger with kisses. "You're amazing __babe. And just like I promised, I'll get you that library card."_**

Derek opened his eyes and quickly wished he hadn't. The pounding in his head seemed like it was going to last for a long while. "Damn!" he growled at the pain. Shuffling noises sounded from beside him. He didn't bother to turn his head; the agony would just get worse. "Morgan? Are you alright?" a soft voice whispered. Groaning loudly was his response. "Well, after I do a quick check-up, Hotch will be ready to take you back to Quantico," Just the person he wanted to see in the morning: Dr. Marcia Leigh. Leigh smiled at the pain-stricken again. "Does anything hurt right now?"

"What the hell do you think?" he growled back.

The doctor threw a hand on her hip. "Lose the damn attitude, Agent Morgan. I don't have to give you this medication, you know!" she began to rant. "You can just sit there with a headache for all I care!"

An eyebrow arched at her. "I never said I had a headache, Leigh," Morgan took note on how her eyes slightly widened. _This little bitch!_ He thought bitterly. "Oh, Hotchner," she called out in a singsong voice as she left the room. Ok, Morgan decided to deal with her later on. On a more important note: Just what in the hell was that _dream_?

-**_CM Slash_**-

Spencer woke up beside Garcia the next morning. Hotch had sent them to the hotel they booked when they worked the case. Penelope, being the sweet human she is, allowed her boy wonder to stay in the same room as her. It broke her heart to watch as he cried himself to sleep in her arms. He wasn't one to break down in front of others. Garcia knew how much strength it took for the poor man to hide his pain from the world. At some point, he was bound to break. As he sobbed, told Garcia every hope he had about Derek's memories returning.

_There's a possibility that Derek could get his memories back overnight, right Garcia?" _She remembered how determined he looked as he said that. _"He might not get all of them, but at least he'll remember us."_

"Good morning, Buttercup! I brought coffee and a blueberry muffin!" his eyes brightened a bit and the tech analyst seemed pleased by it. "Thank you, Garcia. Has Hotch called at all?" he asked, taking a bite out of the muffin. "No, not yet. I bet you four bucks that he'll call within the next ten minutes and we'll all be back at that plane in our jammies!"

"Sounds like him," Reid chuckled. Personally, he couldn't wait to get back home. He missed the sweet comfort of his... Oh, wait a minute. "I can't go home," he whispered sadly. Garcia's eyebrow arched. "What was that, G-man?"

Spencer's head hung low again, she noticed. "I can't go home, Garcia. Der-Morgan and I moved in together last week."

"Oh! Congrats!" she regretted the outburst when she heard a sniff come from.  
"How do I explain this?"

"Well, you just make up something. You're 187, aren't you?"

Spencer's head rose to glare at her. "I can't lie, Garcia! You know that better than anyone!

"I don't know anything else you can do. If you _really_ love him-"

"I do!" he interjected.

"Then you'll pull through and I'll support you in any way I can,"

That was that. Reid just had to find some excuse to stay in that cozy apartment he and his lover shared. He just hoped that Derek would believe that. They are profilers after all.

-**_CM Slash_**-

"There's something bothering you, isn't there?" Dr. Leigh asked as she flashed, yet another, bright white light into the agent's eye. Derek sighed heavily and turned away from the flash. "Are you sure you're not a profiler, Dr. Leigh?" he joked. Leigh frowned and forced his head back towards her light. "If you must know, I have a doctorates' degree in psychology. And can we please finish so you can go back home?" she huffed. Morgan frowned. Shouldn't he feel excited to be able to go home and relax? Why is there such a dark feeling in his heart? Does it have anything to do with... "If I fell off the roof," he started, causing Leigh to stop. "Why was Reid here?" He noticed the way she flinched and immediately questioned it. "What? What happened, Leigh?" The doctor set her flashlight on the small table beside Derek's bed "The unsub sliced his arm," Morgan's fists clenched again. Why does kind of stuff always happen to the kid? Why wasn't he there to protect him?

_Damn it!_ He repeated in his head.

"Don't blame yourself, Derek. You did everything you could," He just sighed. Apparently, it wasn't enough. Spencer has gone through so much stuff already; he doesn't deserve any of this. If it were up to him, hold the man securely and never let him go. This urge was quite odd, judging by the fact that Reid was his best friend. Where were all these emotions coming from?

"Who is it?" he asked the doctor.

Leigh frowned. "You'll have to be a little more specific, Sugar. How in the hell am I supposed to know what you're talking about?" she snapped, making Derek cringe again. It is taking all of this man's physical and mental will not to smack the living ghost out of this woman. "My girlfriend. I saw the way everyone flinched when I said that I was single," There it was again, the wide eyes and tensing of the body. Just what was he missing? "Yeah," she finally admitted. "You've been with this person for about five months now. I won't admit who it is, but just know that you're already-"

"I thought we weren't saying anything about that, Dr. Leigh." Hotch said, stomping into the room Rossi at his side. "Yes, Aaron, I evaluated his him and seems ready for _what_, but not the _whom_," Leigh explained, twitching her brow. Hotch didn't fully believe in her methods, but something inside him told him to trust her. "I'll be coming with you all back to Quantico! I've already cleared it with my superiors!" The three men stared at her. Rossi chuckled, Hotch questioned why she wanted to come in the place, and Morgan sent her daggers through a glare. What good would she do in Virginia? It seems like the only thing she was useful for was annoying the crap out of him!

"Why do want to-"

"I want to watch over him, just until he gets his memories back. Is that alright?"

Hotch's "Of course," came at the same time as Rossi's laughter and Morgan's shout of "Hell no!"

**_Fourth chapter down! It seems that most of you are very suspicious of my character, Dr. Marcia Leigh. Hehehehe that's good, I guess. Her purpose will be explained in future chapters! Review and stuff and I shall return! _**


	5. Chapter 5

The plane ride was tense. Garcia had her head resting against Emily's, whose eyes were gazing out of the window, lap. Rossi and Hotchner were intensely playing cards. JJ was making small talk, to no avail, with the ever-so-nervous Dr. Leigh. The agents had no idea the doctor was terrified of airplanes. "_Snakes on a Plane_," she shivered when JJ asked about it. "Enough said," Agent Morgan stared at the sleeping Reid beside him as he laid his head down and cuddled up in his jacket. Flashes from last night's trippy dream came to his mind. He never noticed how brown and beautiful Spencer's were when he was happy. The most he got from the orbs was a simple spark from when he rambled on about his favorite book. His body froze up when he thought of the kiss. His lips had felt soft, warm, and _too real_. Why did it feel so _real_? He couldn't kiss Reid! That was his best friend! Morgan came down from his thoughts when he noticed said man's tense up. He gripped his shoulder wound and whimpered. Rossi must have heard it because his eyes glanced in their direction. The genius' whimpers turned to tiny yelps in an instant. Morgan instinctively ran his fingers through his hair, softly calming him. "It's alright, Reid. Everything's alright," he leaned down and whispered into his ear. The scene caught the attention of the girls and Leigh, who just smiled. Reid visibly relaxed when the sound of Morgan's voice seemingly reached his subconscious. Derek let him sleep soundly whilst he stroked his hair for the rest of the trip.

-**_CM Slash_**-

_He was **there** again. How he got there was a mystery, but that didn't really matter. Spencer shivered as a cool breeze tickled his being. Why was he wearing a hospital gown in a place like this? His back felt warm. The white cloth didn't cover his back side so he wondered where this strange warmth was coming from. "Yeah," his breath hitched when a gruff voice snaked into his ear. "I'd definitely take you. You're so damn pretty," A slick muscle ran its way over the shell of his ear. He jumped forward, yelping loudly. His gun-how long was **that** there? - cocked and pointed at his offender. The genius' heart dropped into his stomach. He was staring at an angry Derek Morgan, who was aiming his own gun straight at him. "Come on, Pretty Boy. I don't want to shoot you, now," he chuckled in a voice that definitely wasn't Morgan's. "No! Leave him alone!" Spencer pulled the trigger, but it was he who was wounded. He stared in the direction where "Derek" had been. What he saw was Henry Witherspoon and Derek Morgan fighting again. He tried to go after him, but a familiar face held him back. "It has to be this way, Spencer," Diana Reid sighed, rubbing his wounded limb. "I'm sorry," Reid still tried to struggle out of her grip, which was embarrassingly too strong, to get to Morgan. "Let me go!" he screamed to his mother's apparition. "If we don't help him..." his voice trailed off and his stomach lurched anxiously. Witherspoon had somehow found the upper hand in their scuffle Morgan's body laid motionless on the edge of the roof; one stab wound in his chest. "Derek?" Spencer cried out. "Derek!" his body still wouldn't move. Diana's grip tightened on his shoulder to the point where his skin was breaking. At this point, he did the only thing he could; scream. His throat burned as much as his brain did. It angered him to realize there was nothing else to do. He begged and begged Derek to get up, but the body never moved. "It's alright, Reid," he heard his lover say. Within two seconds, the corpse in front of him disappeared. A warm embrace replaced his mother's clawing fingers. "Everything's alright," Derek whispered to him. Spencer turned his head to see the man smiling down at him. The wound on his shoulder healed and faded away, as did his worries. "I love you, Spencer Reid," Derek said as lovingly as ever. Spencer smiled with him. His love was alive and well, that's what mattered the most. "I love you, too." _

-**_CM Slash_**-

Dr. Leigh watched in awe as Agent Morgan comforted Spencer as he slept. It was as if his body was on autopilot. JJ smiled. "It's always been that way, even before they were together." Leigh reluctantly tore her eyes away from the sugar-coated scene to face her. "Derek's memory may be gone, Jareau, but his feelings for him are still there," The agent's eyebrow arched when she noticed the doctor wearing a frown as she spoke. "I don't understand, Leigh. Isn't that a good thing?" Marcia shook her head. "It is typical for humans to act upon their feelings based on previous actions," she explained. "With no memory of his earlier actions, as in Derek's case, his mind will be in complete confusion about what he should do. Watch him carefully, his body might act out in ways that could be dangerous for them both," Agent Rossi, at that moment, decided that he couldn't stay silent any longer. He slammed his playing cards on the table in front of the Unit Chief. "What do you mean by 'dangerous'?" he growled, not facing the woman. Leigh tensed at the man's tone, but answered him anyway. "It depends on his mental stability. I don't know much about Derek's mental health to jud-"

"So what you're saying is," Hotch interrupted harshly. "He will harm Reid?"

Marcia stared at them dully. How should she explain this in a way that wouldn't get her killed by these people? "In some cases that I've read up on they do tend to get violent. I-"

"They _live_ together, Leigh! Don't you think you should've told us that before we left?" Rossi scolded, now glaring at her.

"As I said, I don't know much about Derek's mental health! Not to mention that these cases are seriously rare,"

Aaron turned to Garcia, who was also eyeing Dr. Leigh angrily. "He's staying with you, Garcia," he barked. "That's not a request."

Penelope nodded. "You've got it, Boss Man," She wasn't risking her boy genius getting hurt. Though, she's not sure if Reid will go willingly.

**_Fifth chapter down! Sorry, it's been a long while! Hope you enjoyed this~_**


End file.
